


glitter queen

by hypeQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Makeup, insecure, painted nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypeQueen/pseuds/hypeQueen
Summary: ashton has always been the one who pushed lauren to try new things, what about when its the other way around?





	glitter queen

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this a little bit: https://www.instagram.com/p/BdGt_O2BLex/?hl=en&taken-by=ashtonirwin

the first time he did it, lauren was visiting. lauren had been texting him all week that she had been needing to get her nails done before she came but ultimately never actually got them done while she was at home. so when she got into LAX at 11 o'clock in the morning she made sure to tell ashton that getting her nails done had to be on the agenda so she ''could look cute for the gram''. ashton, of course being the amazing older brother, immediately started texting crystal about where she gets her nails done. 

surprised by her lack of jet lag they walked out of the airport back to ashtons car, being fairly unrecognized.  
"i just texted crystal so we can get your nails done, figure out the best place around here" ashton said while they sat idly in the parking garage on their phones.  
"oh, awesome. can i have the aux cord?" she asked, her eyes traveling down to the cord hanging.  
"if you can play good music, i suppose so," he smiled and handed her the aux cord from beside his leg. tucking his phone away they started off through the streets of los angeles. 

"i haven't eaten yet, so can we do food before nails? there's a cute juice bar and cafe near the place i'm taking you."  
"oh my god, you know where cute juice bars are? la really has done something to you" lauren laughs  
"i even own a juicer and the lady at the farmers market know me" he smirks at her at the red light. 

while sitting at a high table ashton ate his acai bowl while lauren sipped on a choclate hemp milk smoothie which is aparently 'the best thing to exist on this planet, you have to try it' according to ashton.  
"so, when are we going to see calum?" lauren prodded. she always took partial credit for the couple although she really only predicted it.  
"he's working on the album out of town till tomorrow but he's very excited to see you" ashtons eyes kinda glimmered when ever he even talked about calum in the slightest. lauren leaned over a little to see ashton's phone and saw it open to pinterest, searching "nail polish men".  
"nice, i can't wait to see him too" she smiled and they both stood up done with their food. 

lauren was almost childishly giddy driving through the streets of los angeles. the place was bright and different and she soaked all the california-ness in. she bounced a little in her heels while they stepped in the nail salon.  
the white subway tiles adorned with neon lights entranced lauren in the beauty bar. 

she stepped over starting to look through the nail colors and ashton started to finger through some, pointing some out for her. "this kinda looks like the ones you were looking at at lunch" lauren showed the bottle of deep blue with small sparkles in it. she gauged his face trying to see his reaction to her seeing his almost guilty image search. his face definitely showed how unsure he was feeling.  
"just so you know, i think it'd be cool if you painted your nails. they'd suit you" she smiled encouragingly and put the bottle in his hand before turning to look at others for herself.  
ashton smiled at himself, the girl had been in la for less than 3 hours and she's already managed to pry into ashton's secret wants. he swiped a bottle of red off the shelf and followed lauren to the table. 

"i think i'm gonna get red," he said a little unsure of himself.  
"i love that red, it'll go really well with that checkered shirt you sent me the other day" lauren said supportively. she knew ashton was unsure but she also knew deep down ashton was dying to try painting his nails. they sat down on the stuffed seats and a woman sat down in front of each of them. the woman, brittany, talked to ashton while she painted. he told her about lauren being there to visit and how he's in a band and brittany told him about her 3 sisters and her favorite music. when they finished and she was drying his nails with a weird light contraption, ashton was all smiles. 

outside of the salon, lauren deemed the situation called for a nail pic so they both put their hands out for pictures infront of the sign. ashton quietly took a couple pictures of them on his own with his tattoo showing also. 

when ashton got up in the morning he was stumbling his way to the kitchen when he saw them. with the tv playing the walking dead quietly in the background, lauren rested her head on calum's shoulder while they quietly conversed. ashton shuffled around the couch and placed himself on calum's other side.  
"hello, you." calum mumbled into ashton's temple as he placed a kiss on it and wrapped his arm around him.  
"morning. mornin, laur. when did you get here?" ashton turned his head upwards to return the kiss. lauren stood up smiling at the pair and drifted into the kitchen to press some coffee.  
"round seven, luke dropped me off. i guess he has something going on today so wanted to get back early and i wanted to see you"  
"i'm glad, the bed's been cold without you" ashton propped his legs up on top of calum's lap and cozied into the brown couch. 

"your nails are red" calum stated after a few minutes of silently watching the walking dead  
"um yeah, lauren got her's done yesterday and i guess i just wanted to try it," ashton's voice trailed off, unsure of himself.  
"i really like it, you chose a good color" calum gave him that special smile that made ashton's heart start to race.  
"thank you. ive always wanted to try getting them painted, i just never thought i'd ever actually do it"  
"really? i didn't know that. what else have you always wanted to try?" calum pressed a little bit, intrigued for he had never heard ashton wanted to paint his nails.  
"uh you know, i don't know." ashton hesitated. this was weird for him, calum knew the darkest things about him but it was still weird to share his secret wishes.  
"i guess i've wanted to do my nails before, just have never been brave enough to try like you," calum's eyes adorning admiration upon ashton.  
"they'd look great on you. i wanna try eyeshadow, i've just always thought thatd look cool" ashton smiled up at calum, snuggling back up to him. 

the morning after lauren flew back, when ashton woke up and slipped into the bathroom there was 2 boxes neatly placed between his and calum's sinks. each wrapped box adorned with a tag, their names scrawled out in lauren's handwriting. he brought the boxes to calum laying on the bed with his phone.  
"what are these?" calum's eyebrows raised  
"not sure, they're from lauren," ashton slowly untied the ribbon and passed the other to calum.  
ashton slowly peeled off the wrapping, opening it to a matte black palette.  
"she got me eyeshadow," ashton smiled, grabbing his phone out.  
"look at all these nail polish colors, we're gonna have to ask crystal how to do it" calum picked up the card that was taped to the inside of his wrapping. 

__

dear calum,  
last week while i was sitting in the kitchen avoiding you and ashton making heart eyes at each other and making me feel single af, i heard you guys talking. i know how the world is these days and i hope i'll never need to but i'll personally punch anyone who talks badly about you. you are amazing and deserve the world. thank you for taking care of him. be there for each other, you two are gonna make it. love you.  
sincerely,  
lauren.

__

**Author's Note:**

> written over the course of 2 weeks in various locations but predominately laying on the floor at the top of the stairs and in situations where im avoiding socializing by looking busy.


End file.
